


not sure what it means, but this photo of us it don’t have a price (ready for those flashing lights)

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon is a Westerosi Premier League star, Robb Stark knows nothing, Sansa is a singer/model, past Sansa/Joffrey, tabloid headlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: Theon and Robb make a game out of collecting tabloids with speculations about Jon and Sansa. Each headline seems to be more ridiculous and salacious than the last. They enjoy watching Jon squirm as they read the articles to him in the locker room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for beyondmythought-s' Princess-that-was-prompt-nised meme.
> 
> Thanks for the awesome prompt! I hope you'll like it :)

"So you're a homewrecker now, Snow?"

Robb looks up when he hears Theon's voice echoing through the almost empty dressing room. He doesn't care much for Theon's games, but they're amusing enough. Jon seems to disagree as he purses his lips and asks just a bit too casually: "Come again?"

Robb recognizes the grin on Theon's face and leans back against the wall to see how this is going to play out. "Listen," Theon announces, dramatically shaking out a glossy piece of paper he must have torn from a magazine. He clears his throat and reads: 

_"Sansa Stark Break-Up Rumours Confirmed! The telling signs for trouble in paradise have been there for months, but we can now confirm that the 'Prince of Dragonflies'-singer and business empire heir Joffrey Baratheon are no longer an item. After some nasty infidelity rumours and an alleged domestic violence charge, the hot couple seemed to be going stronger than ever._

_'_ _They were just keeping up appearances while they were trying to deal with some issues, but in the end it simply didn't work out,' a close friend of the pair tells us. Now some photographic evidence has been leaked that seems to paint a different picture."_

Theon interrupts his recital to shove said evidence under Robb's nose. The article is headed by a picture of his sister and that prick Joffrey arriving at some awards' ceremony adorned with a broken heart. A bit lower there's a blurry shot of a slightly dishevelled Sansa getting into a black Porsche and another one of the car where the driver's face is barely visible, except for his sunglasses and dark curls. Before Robb has had a chance to study them properly, Theon has snatched the article away to continue reading it in his most theatrical voice. 

_"The 'Jonquil'-star was seen leaving the annual Tyrell Decade Dance Fundraiser early without her Baratheon beau, only to be picked up a few blocks away by none other than Winterfell FC's central midfielder Jon Snow. Has Sansa Stark dumped her golden prince for the brooding football hero? This is what one of the guests at the event said: 'She was certainly in a rush to leave the party. She'd only been there for an hour when I saw her talking on the phone. Ten minutes later she was gone.'"_

Robb can't help it. He joins in when Theon gives up on reading the rest of the article and starts sniggering. "Give us your best brooding look, Snow," he urges Jon, who scowls at him.

"You can do better than that," Theon chortles. "A little more pout. Do you need some wind to sweep your luscious curls?"

Theon is clutching his stomach and Robb is guffawing. He knows it's not fair, recently there have been more features on Jon's hair than on his performance on the field, but his friend is such an easy target. And when Jon is Theon's victim of choice, it means Robb is off the hook for the night. He tries to collect himself, assuming a serious look and crossing his arms. "So what's the deal, Snow? What are your intentions with my sister?"

Jon glares at him. "No deal at all, Stark. Joffrey was just acting like the asswipe he is and she needed a ride, is all."

Theon's mouth curls into that dangerous smirk again. "So she called for her brooding hero to come and rescue her?"

Robb has to brace his hand against a locker for support and Theon is wiping his eyes.

"Oh, fuck off you two!" Jon bites at them, before pushing his way past them and out of the dressing room.

"What's got him so riled up?" Theon wonders aloud. He blinks slowly. "You don't think...?"

Robb frowns at him. "I don't think what?"

He can't be serious, can he? Jon and Sansa?  _No way._ That's the most preposterous idea he's ever heard. These tabloids will write anything to sell.  _No,_ he decides,  _not a chance._


	2. Chapter 2

This is starting to get ridiculous.  _No, scratch that._ It crossed that line ages ago. Lately Theon has presented him with a new online article, tabloid snippet or _compromising_  picture every other day. Most of these stories claiming to reveal shocking discoveries or prove juicy rumours are just rehashing the same old crap again and again. Of every alleged new photograph, at most one out of five is one Robb hasn't seen before, but he's still baffled by the sheer number of pictures that are being taken of Sansa.

It's not that he doesn't know what it's like himself. He's had his fair share of paparazzi following him around when he's out and about. Going clubbing is always a risk, because being caught on camera when you're hammered is so not worth it, especially as a professional athlete. Still, he's never fully realized to what extent Sansa's private life was considered public property until now. 

Quite literally every bloody person in the entire country seems to have an opinion on her so-called relationship with Jon. Obviously the speculations are ridiculous, but they annoy him anyway. What in seven hells gives them the right to write all of that crap about his sister? At least it's been a couple of months since he last read the world 'love triangle'.

Robb has tried to ignore all of it, but for Theon this Jonsa nonsense has become a downright obsession. Robb has warned him to lay off for a while on more than one occasion and there have been a couple of times when his fists were itching to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

Sansa doesn't even seem to mind too much. She just smiles and shakes her head, at most she'll roll her eyes, but that's it. Still, Robb would have made him put an end to it a long time ago if it wasn't for the fact that one person is even more uncomfortable about this whole situation than he is. That person is Jon.

Sometimes he just scowls, pursing his lips before he shakes his head with clenched fists and flees their company with some perfectly acceptable excuse, but most of the time he doesn't. It's almost enough for Robb to feel guilty about him and Theon reading every new article to him and demanding explanations about the pictures, but not quite.

One time Jon came dangerously close to breaking Theon's nose during a training session and they almost decided to call it off then, but they didn't. And Robb knows they won't be doing it anytime soon, because watching a red-faced, stammering Jon desperately glancing around for a way out nearly every time they corner him makes it all worth it.

That is the mental image Robb conjures up whenever he finds himself second-guessing his absolute certainty that the idea of Jon and Sansa being together is the most absurd thing he's ever heard. It's not that he believes any of those  _articles,_ not at all. Most of the time, the tabloid writers are grasping at straws and the rumours and half-truths they publish never prove anything.

It's the pictures though that Robb has a hard time ignoring. Sure, he was there when that photograph of Jon and Sansa on the beach was taken, as Jon pointedly reminded him when Theon found that one. In fact, it was a family weekend and the entire Stark family was present, so he knows the magazine claiming it to be a romantic getaway is ridiculous. Still, Jon is standing awfully close to Sansa, especially given the fact she's only wearing a tiny bikini.

Robb is perfectly aware that Sansa reaching for Jon's hand on the table during some lunch they shared doesn't mean anything. Jon just shrugs and mutters he doesn't even remember she did that. And of course they look blissfully happy in that one picture of them walking their dogs together. They both adore animals, most of all their respective pets Lady and Ghost.

Robb's patience is tested for the first time when Sansa and Jon are working on an ad for some perfume together. As a brother, you're not supposed to like it when you see your sister swinging her leg over a man's shoulder, right? Particularly not if that man's hand is gliding up and down said leg, caressing her skin. Most of all he just wishes he could forget he ever saw it.

Still he plays along when Theon confronts Jon about those pictures. Jon rubs the back of his neck and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I don't see the point. That was strictly professional," he defends himself.

"Was it now?" Theon counters with a shit-eating grin, waggling his eyebrows. 

Jon sighs loudly. "You're just jealous, Greyjoy. Worried you'll be losing all the female attention?"

"What? To you?" he scoffs and Robb finds himself laughing as well, but when he risks another glance at the pictures, an uneasy feeling settles in his stomach. They both look so comfortable in them. And Jon hardly ever looks comfortable. In fact it's more than that, the expression on his face is smug, entirely too pleased with himself.

But Robbs shrugs it off and manages to forget all about his suspicions until he sees Jon and Sansa together on the Golden Boot's red carpet. His sister is beaming, clinging to Jon's arm, who is smiling right back. He freezes when he meets Robb's eyes. Theon is too busy entertaining his date for the night and Jeyne is too tired to stay for the afterparty, so he doesn't get a chance to question Jon that night.

When he does, Jon takes one look at his face and shrinks back, holding his hands up, palms open. "It's not what you think, man. She's- we're just friends. She said it'd look bad if I went alone."

Robb doesn't get a chance to process that, because at that exact moment Theon chooses to dart into the room, hollering: "Gotcha now!"

He shoves his phone in Robb's face. There's a picture of Jon and Sansa from the afterparty, looking straight into the camera, the both of them obviously stewed. Sansa hair is unraveled and the straps of her dress have slipped off her shoulders. Jon's curls are sweaty and he's lost his bowtie and jacket. They're both pouting and their gaze- Robb tries to ignore it, lowering his eyes and he sees the caption.

 _Up against the wall?_ He reads it again and realizes whoever has written the piece is right, they look as if Jon just fucked his sister up against some wall. "You bastard!" he shouts, lurching at Jon, who is still standing in the same position, eyes wide in fear.

He feels several sets of hands pulling him back before he can reach him and Theon shows Jon the picture. "Robb! That's not- of course I didn't. We didn't- We were just having a good time. Nothing happened!"

Robb shakes off the people holding him back, still glaring at Jon. He takes a couple of deep breaths to control himself. Jon storms out before he's calmed down enough to apologize.  _Damn it!_ What was he thinking? Of course there's nothing going on between Jon and Sansa. And Jon would never- he doesn't even want to imagine it.  _Jon's my friend. He wouldn't lie to me._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa lets her cheek rest against the back of the sofa and groans: "Mmmh, that feels good."

"Yeah?" Jon chuckles as he continues rubbing her icy cold feet, which she has positioned in his lap. He sighs and lets his own head fall back, closing his eyes. Finally they're getting some quiet time alone, just the two of them. "What would you like to do tonight?"

"Can't we just stay in tonight?"

That's the answer he was hoping for. He lifts her foot up to press a kiss to her big toe and scrunches his nose.

"What?" she asks, eyes narrowed.

He smirks at her. "You have smelly feet."

She veers up, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I do not have smelly feet!"

"Yes, you do, princess," he answers, grinning at the scowl and flush on her pretty little face. She tries to pull her legs away, but he grabs her ankles, dragging her closer until she's flat on her back. Twisting his body to hover over her, he pins her arms down and she shrieks. He takes the seam of her tanktop between his teeth to bare her stomach. "Jon, no!"

"Jon, yes!"

He lowers his head, pressing his lips to her bare skin and giving her a raspberry. She yelps, trying to push him away, but he gathers her wrists in one hand, shifts to hold her legs down with his own and grabs her by the hip. "You're such a child!" she objects.

He chuckles and moves his lips lower, flicking his tongue over her belly button and lower still, where her skin disappears under her leggings. "Not fair," she mutters when he blows hot air into the fabric covering the juncture of her thighs. He grins at her hitching breath.

"Jon," she says suddenly and he groans, letting his head rest on her belly as he releases her arms. He knows that tone, it's her serious voice. He mumbles in acknowledgement. His head moves up and down with her stomach as she takes a deep breath.

"I think we should tell them."

He takes her hand to lace their fingers together. "Why now?"

The fingers of her other hand start to comb back his hair. "I just don't like lying to them."

" _You_  insisted on keeping this a secret," he sighs.

"You agreed."

"True."

She's growing tense under him. "I just- I wanted this to be just us. My life is always on display. I like not having to share you and not having everyone meddle in our relationship."

"I know," he assures her, squeezing her hand. "But I'm not looking forward to telling Robb I've been lying to him."

"I'm sorry," she says in a small voice.

So is he, but it's too late for that now. He pushes himself up to cover her body with his own. He puts his forearms on either side of her shoulders, so he can look her in the eyes. "Don't worry about it," he answers, lowering himself to capture her lips in a kiss. "We'll figure it out."

"You're heavy," she complains, still wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to make sure you can't get away."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Why would I want to get away? We're talking."

"No, we're not," he insists as he nips at her jaw.

"We should-"

He rolls his hips into hers as he sucks her earlobe between his lips. "No, we shouldn't."

"Jon, listen to me!"

"I only like being told what to do when I'm naked," he growls into her ear and she finally catches onto his mood. He pulls back to assess her face, finding her eyes darkening with desire.

"Then take off your clothes!"

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon loves the game and the tension and he enjoys being the one who holds all the cards. Seeing Robb struggle to keep living in denial, even as more and more evidence is shoved right under his nose is unimaginably sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning to have an entire chapter from Theon's POV, but it happened :')
> 
> I blame Lizzie and Chloe's Throbb fic!

Theon is having the time of his life. Teaming up with Robb to make Snow squirm would be worth it regardless, but what makes this whole Jonsa business priceless, is that he knows. He's not sure what exactly is going on and he hasn't witnessed anything compromising with his own eyes, but he'd bet his most prized possession on it: Snow has been fucking Robb's little sister for months now.

At first he was shocked. When he finds himself caring enough, he still contemplates arranging Sansa appointments with both an optometrist and a psychiatrist. But all that realy matters is that he knows, which is proving to be more entertaing than he could have anticipated, not in the least because Snow is aware that he knows. He can see it in his eyes. His apprehension is palpable, but Theon knows Jon will never ask why he hasn't broken the news to Robb yet. 

Theon loves the game and the tension and he enjoys being the one who holds all the cards. Seeing Robb struggle to keep living in denial, even as more and more evidence is shoved right under his nose is unimaginably sweet.

But it's getting dull. He still stalks all the tabloids websites as diligently as those first couple of months, but all they do is publish the same old photographs. To make things worse, there's never anything truly indecent about them. 

He wants to be there for the big reveal, but he'll need a bit more if he's going to do this right. One rainy afternoon, he's idly scrolling through some gossip blog, when his prayers are answered in the form of the perfect picture.

All it takes after that, is him accidentally overhearing a conversation and snatching Snow's phone from his training bag. The dumbfuck doesn't even keep it locked.

He didn't mean to read all those sexting messages, but he takes screenshots to send to his own phone anyway. If he was an innocent, some of them would definitely make him blush, but he doesn't have time to think about that.  _Focus, Theon,_  he reminds himself and sends an urgent text to Robb.

Five minutes later, he finds Robb in the parking lot, staring at the poster-sized photo print taped to his Camaro's windshield. Theon watches as his complexion changes from blue to purple to green, before he announces his presence by clearing his throat.

He manages to wipe the grin off his face only a fraction of a second before Robb turns to him.

"Wh-what- where- hand?" he chokes out.

He must be inquiring about Jon's right hand, as his left is clearly holding Sansa's leg in place where it is hitched over his hip, covered by her right, while her left is twined in his curls, securing his head to her cleavage.

"Look at her face! He's hurting her!"

Theon barks out a laugh.  _Seems to me she's enjoying it just fine, mate._

Robb's own face has turned a colour several shades brighter than his hair by now. His mouth opens and closes of its own accord, so he resembles a fish gasping for water.

"What are you going to do?"

There's fury in his eyes  "I'm going to break those fingers... And then his neck!"

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does it now?" he asks, his hot breath washing over her core sending a shiver down her spine. The twinkle in his darkened eyes tells her he's intent on teasing her tonight, so she lies back and lets him have his way. He'll have her begging soon enough, for now she'll just enjoy his attentions.

Jon slowly slides Sansa's shoes off her feet, letting them drop from where her legs are dangling over the edge of the table. She frowns as they hit the floor with a loud thud, but is distracted by his beard tickling the inside of her ankle as he nuzzles his way up her right leg.

He kisses her knee and continues up, nipping at the soft flesh of her inner thigh. Grabbing her hips, he pulls her closer, drawing a gasp from her lips and she opens her legs for him, heart hammering in her chest. His hands disappear under her skirt, folding it back and he arches an eyebrow.

"No panties?"

She lets out a trembling breath, the tension already building in her body. She shakes her head, teeth grazing her bottom lip. "Bad girl! What are you grinning at like that?" he growls.

Inhaling to steady herself, she licks her lips. "Your head looks good between my legs."

"Does it now?" he asks, his hot breath washing over her core sending a shiver down her spine. The twinkle in his darkened eyes tells her he's intent on teasing her tonight, so she lies back and lets him have his way. He'll have her begging soon enough, for now she'll just enjoy his attentions. 

After he's secured her legs over his shoulders, he takes his time, spending several minutes just kissing and sucking at the insides of her thighs, peppering her hip bones with chaste kisses. She knows his goal, knows he's thrilled by the idea of the anticipation of what he's about to do bringing her as close as possible before he even puts his mouth on her. 

When he finally parts her lips, she whimpers and curls her fingers into his hair, but the torture isn't over yet. He knows what she needs, but he won't give it to her until she begs for it. She curses herself for being so stubborn, her needy mewls causing him to chuckle into her sensitive flesh.

Eventually she gives in and moans: "Jon, please!" and he complies eagerly, closing his lips over her clit to suck it into his mouth, digging his fingers into the soft skin of her hips. Her toes curl into the muscles of his back and she starts grinding her hips to chase her orgasm. She's so incredibly close.

Too soon he grabs her hips more tightly and pulls back, drawing a displeased yelp from her lips and she tries to push him back down unsuccessfully.

"How many licks?"

She's too far gone for this game, but Jon doesn't give up. His tone is more demanding when he repeats the question. "How many licks, Sansa?"

"Eight," she breathes, better to be safe than sorry.

He dives back in, but they're startled by a sudden, loud banging on the door. She can feel his hesitation. "Please, don't stop, Jon Snow. Don't you dare stop!"

And he doesn't. Her peak crashes over her, pulsing through her entire body as all the colours of the rainbow flash behind her closed eyelids. 

She's still coming down when she props herself up on her elbows. She opens her eyes to Jon wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his Henley as he rises to his feet and turns around.

She opens her mouth to cry out a warning but her shriek gets stuck in her throat. Before she can act, Robb has knocked Jon out with a sharp right and Theon has to drag him away from a defenceless Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I can never finish a fic within the number of chapters I planned to do it, but anyway... One more to go!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still remembers as if it was yesterday. It was the night of the Tyrell fundraiser. Sansa called him, voice too high and tone overly bright. She still had that fake smile plastered on her face when she ordered him to pull over at a night shop. Her voice cracked when she asked him to get her a pint of Half Baked.

Voices are starting to penetrate the thick fog in Jon's head and the throbbing pain on the left side of his face.

"You killed him!"

A huff and then a deeper voice. "He's only unconscious!"

" _Only unconscious?"_ the first voice shrieks. "Would you care to explain to me why exactly my boyfriend is unconscious?"

Are they talking about him? What happened? His head hurts too much to think.

"He- I- What was he doing between your legs?"

There's a low chuckle from a third person in the room. "I think it's called eating pussy."

"I know what it's called, Theon!" the first male voice retorts sharply. "I just don't- she's my sister! She doesn't-"

"What?" the other man scoffs. "She doesn't have a pussy? I got a good look at it all the same!"

"Save it, Greyjoy!"

"Put a sock in it! We'll deal with you later!"

Jon groans trying to open his eyes and after a sharp intake of breath, he feels a warm form leaning over him as smooth hair tickles his cheek and he's overwhelmed by a sweet and flowery scent. He forces his eyes open and they meet three blurred but beautiful redheads.

He blinks repeatedly, leaning into the cool hand on his temple and cheek. The wide grin appearing on his face hurts like hell, but she smiles back so he doesn't care. But then Robb asks "Are you awake, Snow?" and he remembers what happened.

He clambers to his feet, supported by Sansa and finds Robb glaring at him. Theon is standing near the ruined door of his loft and his jaw starts throbbing again. Perhaps Robb is somewhat justified in his anger, but right now all Jon feels is his own rage. "What the fuck, Robb?"

"Oh no, Snow, you don't get to what-the-fuck me! You lied to me!"

His chest deflates and shame and guilt churn in his belly. He averts his eyes, trying to find the right words, but Sansa steps in, taking his hand. "Because I asked him to!"

"What?" Robb is trembling, fists clenched and eyes slightly frantic. "Why?"

Sansa waves her hand in a dramatic gesture from Jon's face to the door. "This is why!"

Robb takes a step forward and Sansa straightens her shoulders, but he turns to Jon instead. "She's my sister, Jon! What about the bro code?"

He hesitates, but Sansa squeezes his hand and when he glances over, she nods. "What about that night three years ago in Queenscrown? You and Ygritte? What happened to the bro code then, huh?"

Robb winces and his face turns the colour of overripe tomatoes. "Who told you?"

He turns around, but Theon has already left the apartment. He rubs the back of his neck, offering them a sheepish smile. "Alright," he mutters, "I guess that sort of means we're even."

For half a minute the room is filled with nothing but awkward silence while Robb looks everywhere but at Jon and Sansa. Finally he throws up his palms in defeat. "But- how?"

Jon and Sansa exchange looks as Robb gestures at them. "How did this happen?"

He still remembers as if it was yesterday. It was the night of the Tyrell fundraiser. Sansa called him, voice too high and tone overly bright. She still had that fake smile plastered on her face when she ordered him to pull over at a night shop. Her voice cracked when she asked him to get her a pint of Half Baked.

He spent the next half hour holding her as she cried into his shoulder, slowly revealing what had happened. The story came out in fits and starts: she'd caught Joffrey fucking Margaery Tyrell bent over some gilded table in a sideroom.

Nothing happened between them that night, but in the weeks after, Jon visited Sansa regularly to check up on her. One day, about a fortnight later, she kissed him and one thing led to another.

"Jon was there for me when I ended it with Joffrey," Sansa explains. "He was there because he actually cares about me and not because he was after a story or because he wanted to get under my skirt."

 _Well, I did sort of want that,_ he reflects and by the way Robb narrows his eyes at him, he probably suspects as much. 

"I never knew Jon the way you and Arya did, but when I did get to know him, I..." She takes a deep breath. "Jon is the best thing that's ever happened to me. He makes me happy, Robb. Can you accept that?" 

He wishes he had the words to tell her how much she means to him. He wishes Robb wasn't here so he could pull her to him, closer and closer until there's no way to tell where he ends and she starts, but her brother is still in the room, so he shakes his head and clears his throat. 

Robb shrugs and scratches his head, smudging his cheek with a bloody knuckle. "I suppose I'll get used to it. But what about Arya? And Mum and Dad?"

Sansa bites her lip and Jon clears his throat again. "They already know, mate."

Robb's eye nearly bulge out of their sockets. "What? Who else knows? Jeyne? No way! Theon?"

They nod simultaneously. Robb's mouth falls open and he looks like a cartoon character, shifting back and forth between the two of them and the doorway. After a minute, he makes a decision and shoots out the door, roaring: "Greyjoy!"

"You're still paying for a new door, Stark!" Jon hollers to his back, before finally taking Sansa in his arms and resting his forehead against hers. "That went well," he jokes.

She pulls back to look at his face, lifting a hand so her fingers hover over the aching left side of it. "Does it hurt?"

He shrugs. "I've had worse."

She leans in to lightly brush her lips to his cheek.  "There, all better."

He cards his hands into her hair and groans into her mouth as he kisses her deeply. Grabbing one of her hands, he guides it down between their bodies until he can rub it over his hardening cock.

"What are you doing?" she chuckles.

"I'm hurting there too," he confesses. "Will you kiss it better?"

"Of course I will," she whispers. "I always do, don't I?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and reviewing :)
> 
> Special thanks to Julia for the prompt!


End file.
